Digital Persona
by krimsonkiller
Summary: It's been a while but I've been writting privatly for a friend. THe digidestined learn about there alternate selves or thier "Personas". A mysterious event will make them the only once capable of saving the world. PG because they get attacked and hurt phy
1. The thuth is told

Digital Persona  
  
  
  
"….A "Persona" is an alternate you. Unless your persona is unlocked, you will never be aware of it, and it will never be aware of you. Personas are different from humans. Personas have no physical form, instead they travel in your body until summoned, when they temporarily leave to do as you have bided them to do. I will teach you to master your persona and summon it at will. If used correctly, it can be your greatest ally. If used incorrectly, it will be your eventual downfall. Now go. Tomorrow you will learn how to summon your Persona." Said a strange man with a very long nose, and a semi- humpback, who sat on a blue velvet couch. In the room there was a painter, a piano player and a singer.  
  
The piano player was a white male, with a blue eyepiece that looked like a blindfold but he could see through it. He played on a blue piano, while sitting on a blue velvet seat. The singer was a female who had black hair with a white stripe running through the sides of it. The painter was dressed in a black tuxedo with out the hat. They were all positioned on a blue velvet floor, with blue walls and blue pretty much everything else. 8 children stood up, bowing and they left the blue room.  
  
"Gee, Sora. You have a knack for making friends with real freaks, you know that?" Tai said giving Sora a look that said, "Weirdo's all of them". Mimi looked back at the sign above the place and said  
  
"The "Velvet Room". I can see why they called it that. The floor was very comfy." Matt looked at Mimi and said,  
  
"Should they call it the "Blue Velvet Room". I haven't seen so much blue in my life."  
  
"Imagine if they were real, though. Another self that you are totally unaware of, that would be prodigious, not to mention cool. They could help you in a fight, or even help you in other ways." Izzy commented while checking his e-mail.  
  
"Well my other person better not come out of my body. There isn't enough room in my bed for two me's." Tk said looking at Matt.  
  
"I don't believe you guys actually bought that junk." Said Tai, surprised.  
  
"Yea. And besides, I'm more worried about getting home before it gets dark, with all these resent attacks and all." Joe said, looking at his watch. The group nodded. Lately there had been unexplained attacks on people who were out late at night. The police were never able to find any evidence that anyone was in the area. All the witnesses and victims said that they had seen what looked like a Vampire like creature appear from a human beings body, and attack them.  
  
"I don't care if you think it is fake Tai. Were going to show up and try it out. If it works it would be a miracle." Sora just about yelled and with that the crew started to walk towards there houses. Along the way they passed very few people. They came to an area that was pitch black. A little light shone from a distant street light behind them and when Kari looked ahead she screamed.  
  
"What happened Kari?" Tai asked concerned.  
  
"L…L…Look at the ground ahead of us Tai…" Kari said and looked away, closing her eyes. They all looked and they all gasped. There was a motionless body ahead of them.  
  
"These are the same wounds as all the other victims!" Joe yelled in alarm.  
  
Tai being semi-level headed said,  
  
"Let's just get to a phone and call the cops before something happens to him." said Tai. (Or us) He thought as the group began to back away. As they neared the streetlight they saw a shadow. After the shadow, a large red dog, with a golden face and golden anklet's came out and blocked their route of travel. They turned around and saw a man with a mask on approaching them with a sword in his hand and a paper bag on his head with holes cut out of it for his eyes, a smile drawn on, and some blood coming from the lip of the mouth.  
  
He laughed and said  
  
"Persona, Persona." He swung his sword and four pink blobs with 2 arms, an axe in one arm, and the other empty, with an iron mask for a face appeared in front of the kids. The man laughed again and said,  
  
"Persona, Persona. Call upon your Persona." Confused and scared, Tai asked,  
  
"What are you talking about?" The man laughed and said,  
  
"You better call upon your Persona or else he'll get you…" and one of the blobs swung his axe and grazed Tai. Tai grabbed where the axe hit and felt something weird inside of him.  
  
  
  
"What's happening to me?" Tai asked as he was surrounded by a blue aura that went above him to reveal a small orange dinosaur.  
  
"My name is Agumon. The holder of Fourage. With our combined courage, we will defeat the evil that exists." It said and spit a fireball at the blob who attacked Tai. It then disappeared. The monster moved to Matt and swung at him.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt said as the Aura came around him. A blue and white striped dog with a horn appeared above his head.  
  
"I am Gabumon. The holder of Friendship. As a team we can over power the solitude that evil brings with it." It said and shot a blue ball at the blob, defeating it.  
  
Once that was over, the second blob moved towards Izzy and hit him.  
  
"It's too much!" said Izzy as a small red bug appeared above his blue aura.  
  
"I am Tentomon. The holder of Knowledge. With our combined brains, we can outsmart the evil." It said and fired a beam of electricity at the blob. It then traveled to Joe and did the same thing.  
  
"What's going on?" Joe asked as the aura revealed a a orange haired creature with different purple lines on it's white body.  
  
"I'm Gomammon. The holder of Reliability. You can count on me to be there and help you out." it said as a blue ball appeared over the monsters head, and a icicle of water rose to it, defeating it.  
  
The third blob standing in front of Mimi, swung at her.  
  
"Make it stop!" Mimi yelled as a walking plant with purple and yellow petals appeared above her head.  
  
"I'm Palmon. The holder of Sincerity. Together we can push back the cruelty that evil brings." It said while it stretched its vine's and slashed at the blob. It moved over to Sora, who stared at it bravely, but was shaking inside. It hit her and she yelled,  
  
"I can't take it anymore." A pink bird appeared above her head and said,  
  
"I'm Biyomon. The holder of love. If we combine out hearts, we can hol back the hatred that evil brings with it." It said then it caused a green mini tornado to appear underneath the blob, destroying it.  
  
The forth blob moved over to Tk and swung.  
  
"Matt, it hurts. Make it stop." Tk said as a small half orange and half white pig with wings for ears appeared above his head.  
  
"Hi Tk. I'm Patamon. With our hope we can help people not lose faith to the darkness." It said and shot a clear bubble at it. The blob went to Kari, who was on the ground shaking. It hit her and she screamed.  
  
"Tai, Make it go away." And a small white cat with yellow paws showed up.  
  
"I'm Gatomon. The holder of light. We can fight against the darkness with our combined light." It said and moved over to the blob, and swiped at it, defeating it.  
  
The man laughed his wicked laugh.  
  
"So you discovered your Personas. They won't be able to save you." and a vampire with dark-blue clothing, and purple skin appeared.(A/N: Myotismon but they don't know that yet) and sent a bunch of bats flying towards the kids, which made them fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
The kids woke up to see police around them and a group of people staring at them.  
  
"Wha…What happened?" Tai asked as he slowly got up.  
  
"I don't really know. All I can recall is some weirdo with a paper bag over his head say something about "Personas"" Izzy said.  
  
"Will you stop with all that persona nonsense, already!" Tai said as he turned to talk to a cop as the rest of the kids woke up.  
  
The kids were back at the Velvet Room talking about what happened the next day.  
  
"Look I don't know what the rest of you think, but I KNOW I heard that weird man say "Persona.". Those monster's that appeared above our heads and above his own, must be Personas. There is no other logical explanation. They match exactly what Igor said yesterday." Izzy said to the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm slow to say it, but I agree with you Izzy. SOMETHING happened last night. I'm not saying that those creatures that were over our heads are personas, but they are something." Tai said. Suddenly they heard the door close and they looked up to see Igor.  
  
"Your Personas have been released." He said staring at them. 


	2. The Unlocking

Digital Persona  
  
Persona user's and the school attack.  
  
I don't own digimon.  
  
"Uh……….say what?" Tai asked stupidly.  
  
"I said your Persona's have been unlocked. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I know it had something to do with what happened last night to you kids. If you allow me to, I can teach you to speak to your Personas, and use them to help you should the need to use them ever arise." Igor waited silently as the children thought about what he said. Being the first one to speak some minutes later, Joe asked,  
  
"Will it hurt?" Igor laughed at Joe. It wasn't a cruel laugh, but more of a funny one, as if Joe had just made a joke. Igor smiled assuringly and said,  
  
"No it will not hurt. Summoning your Personas does not hurt at all. Can I expect you all to join me?" Everyone stared at each other for a minute. As if reading their thoughts, Igor said. "Feel free to take the day to think about it. Becoming a Persona user is not an easy decision."  
  
"Thank you. We would like the day to think about it. Any of us who decide to learn will be here tomorrow." Sora said and the children left.  
  
"I think that guys nuts." Said Tai as he paid for his and Kari's ice cream. Sora sighed in frustration.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night at all?" she said to Tai and took a lick from her cone.  
  
"Ya I remember. We were attacked by some freaks in costumes and I imagined a orange mini-dinosaur come form my body and attack one of those freaks. Then I fell out of conscious. When I woke up there were cops around me, nothing more, nothing less, okay." Sora looked at Tai angrily when Joe spoke up.  
  
"I saw that Dinosaur too, Tai. I also saw a blue dog with a horn coming out of it's head, a red bug, a talking plant, a pink bird, a flying pig of some sort, and a white cat, not to mention that white and purple thing that came from me. They were to un-normal looking to be human and I know we all saw them, so I'm willing to believe him."  
  
"I'm not saying I believe that they are Personas, but Dad's cleaning the house tomorrow and I do not want to help so I'll show up anyway." Matt said. "If your going Matt, then I'm going to." Tk said and licked his cone. "I'm defiantly going. I believe those things that Igor said were true." Sora said. "I'm going to. The initial chance that Personas are real was very low, but after what I saw last night, I defiantly think there real." Izzy said.  
  
"I'm going too. My Persona saved my life. I want to thank it." Mimi said.  
  
"Can I go too Tai. Pleasssse?" Kari asked sweetly.  
  
"All right. All right. I'll go too. Great. If someone told me I'd end up in a room with a bunch of physco's I'd never of believed them." Tai said, finally giving in.  
  
"I don't believe I'm actually doing this." Tai said as he got onto his knee's to prey.  
  
"You must concentrate or else it won't work." Igor said. Tai closed his eyes. He felt himself get a little sleepy after what he felt had been hours had gone by. He was just about to give up when he heard a voice say,  
  
"Thanks for stopping by to say hi, Tai." As Tai's body jerked and he thought (What the?). The voice in his head just laughed and said,  
  
"I know you don't believe that I am what I am, but I am your Persona." It said.  
  
(Your name is what again. Sorry. I forgot.) Tai thought, as it seemed t be able to read his thoughts as long as they were directed to it.  
  
"I'm Agumon. Your Persona. I know about you Tai. Strong, voiceful, a natural leader, and sometimes your mouth gets you into trouble and you can't get out of it." (He knows all about me) Tai thought to himself.(This is getting freaky. It's the same voice as last night.) "Tai. Don't be scared of me. Except me and you will be able to call me to help you." It said. "Just trust me Tai. It will be alright." Tai thought to himself for a minute.  
  
(Sure. Why not? I've got nothing to lose.) Tai felt a strange warmth pass through his body, and suddenly his eye's shot open. Igor noticed that the children's eyes opened up at the same time.  
  
"That is all you need to know for now. Come back next week and I'll see how you are coming along." The children got up shakily and left the Velvet Room.  
  
"This is going to be SO boring. If I had of known this was going to happen, I'd of brought a pillow." Said Matt, as he, Tai and the rest of the kids went towards the school auditorium. It was an assembly about what was going to happen at the school in a few weeks time. It was going to be spoken about by the Principle of the school. He was moving into his first hour and most of the kids were bored out of their mind, when the lights went dead. There was some scuffling and a couple of thuds. The usual events that happens when a black out occurs then there was silence. When a staff member finally got the lights back on after finding them in the dark, the whole room gasped and was in complete shock. The principle was lying on the floor of the stage. He looked dead. A murmur instantly ran through the crowd.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"He looks just like all the other victims."  
  
"Did anyone see who did it?"  
  
"Students. Line up in a orderly fashion and please go outside. Don't touch anything, the police will be here soon." A vice principal yelled over the murmuring. The students did as they were told when Agumon spoke to Tai suddenly.  
  
"Duck out of the line and into the classroom up ahead. That wasn't normal." Tai, still slightly unsure, decided to agree and slid out unnoticed. Tai smiled as the rest of the kids soon joined him in the classroom.  
  
  
  
"You all got the same message I take it?" asked Tai.  
  
"Gommamon said that a Persona was responsible for that attack." Joe said. Everyone was in shock as their Personas appeared in the room above there heads.  
  
"Good. You all made it here." Gatomon said.  
  
"That was no regular attack. That was a Persona. Did you feel something in your head when the lights were out." as the kids nodded, Biyomon continued. "That is a sign that a Persona is nearby. If you feel that again, be on guard. The place your in won't be safe for long." Everyone took in this information for a few minutes when Izzy finally spoke up.  
  
"I can still feel that Persona. So I'm assuming it's still nearby, so it's probably in the school still. What can we do about it?" Tentomon quickly jumped in.  
  
"Your not the only Persona users around. The feeling comes from a Persona off a Persona user, not the Persona itself. It's still in the school. As for what to do, just try to find the user. If you happen to run into any demons we'll fight them off for you."  
  
"Hold on a sec. Demons? You have got to be kidding me. Demons don't exist." Tai said.  
  
"What do you think those four things that attacked you two nights ago were?" Patamon asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
"So all we got to do is find this guy and let you beat him?" Matt asked.  
  
"It will be harder then that, but that is the main idea, yes." Gabumon said.  
  
"But what about the police. Can't they handle it?" Kari asked, scared at having to see more of those creatures.  
  
"They could fight the demons but they would be badly hurt in doing so. We can fight them off better then the police can. So are we going or shall we go outside?" Palmon asked.  
  
"I'm staying here. As much as I like whoever it was that killed the principal, it is still wrong." Tai said, standing bravely.  
  
"If your staying Tai then I'm staying too." Kari said.  
  
"I'm not letting you hog all the glory Tai." Matt said.  
  
"I'm interested to see who the new Persona user is. It could very well be anyone." Izzy said, matter of factually.  
  
"I'm going to stay too. I trust my Persona. He's nice." Tk said.  
  
"Someone has to stay here and make sure you boys don't do something stupid and join the Principle." Sora said.  
  
"If I go outside now, I'll get in trouble, so I'll stay." Joe said and Mimi nodded.  
  
"Well now that that's settled, what do we know?" Izzy asked.  
  
"There is a Persona user in the school. He must know how to use his Persona, because he killed the Principle, and there is a good chance that he is still in the mood to fight." Joe said. The group left the classroom one by one and left the classroom in search for the unknown killer. 


End file.
